


The Best Thing About Bad Days

by RageHappyAH



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Comfort, Feels, Fluff, Fluffy, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Mavin, Riding, Sex, Smut, Smutty, bad day, gavvy is so sweet to michael, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyAH/pseuds/RageHappyAH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael doesn't hate bad days as much as he used to, thanks to Gavin.<br/>Or<br/>Yeah, so maybe bad days aren't so bad...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Thing About Bad Days

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from and anon on tumblr: http://my-lovely-little-micool.tumblr.com/post/75409095900/for-your-mavin-one-shot-thing-michael-gets-home-from-a
> 
> ***If you have any prompts for me, go ahead and send me them in the comments or on my Tumblr! Im always open for prompts and I really appreciate them. :)***

Michael stormed into his and Gavin’s house, slamming the door behind him. He kicked his shoes off and hurried upstairs, where he knew he would find a beautiful surprise.  
Today had been a really shitty day. It was Thursday, so Michael had to struggle through a Rage Quit. Then he had to edit it, and he fucked up a few times and that made it worse. Earlier that day, he had spilt hot coffee on his lap. That really pissed him off. And to make it all worse, the hot-headed boy had dropped his favorite beenie in a puddle of mud on accident when he was going to get lunch.  
The only thing keeping him from giving up on everything that day, was his boyfriend. He knew that once he got home, his stupid British boyfriend would be in his room with a surprise. ______________________  
Michael walked up the steps slowly, a smirk already forming on his face. He made his way to the bedroom where Gavin was hiding, giggling with anticipation.  
"Oh Gaaavviinn~" he said in a sing-song voice, mockingly.  
He heard the Brit try to hide a giggle inside the room. He pushed the door open slowly, stepping inside and looking around the room. The room was dark except for a few small, dim lights around the bed. The curtains were closed and it smelled of honey and soft cologne. It spelled like Gavin.  
Michael made his way over to the bed where Gavin was sprawled out in nothing but a pair of tight boxerbriefs. His eyes looked over the Brits body, enjoying every part of his tanned skin. He leaned forward over Gavin so that his face was right above his.  
"Hello, love. How was your day?" Gavin whispered.  
"Fucking peachy," Michael replied sarcastically.  
Gavin stuck his bottom lip out into a pouty face, showing sympathy for his boyfriend. Michael just smiled and pressed their lips together gently.  
Gavin wrapped his arms around the Jersey Boy’s neck, pulling him down ontop on him. He broke the kiss for a moment to whisper seductively, “I think I could help make up for the bad day, yeah?”  
Michael just smirked and began to pull off his t-shirt, throwing it onto the floor. He pressed himself close to Gavin, closing his eyes and kissing him passionatly. Gavin ran his hands down the pale skin on the redheads back, causing him to shiver. Michael groaned into the boy’s mouth, feeling the heat from Gavin’s crotch against his stomach.  
Gavin played with the edge of Michael’s jeans, pushing his fingers under the waistband teasingly, and tracing the hem of the pockets over his ass. Once he felt Michael’s hard-on against his leg, he began to unbutton his jeans. He moved his hand under the fabric, squeezing as his boyfriend’s ass, causing him to grind his hips down against Gavin. This resulted in both boys moaning.  
Gavin finally pushed off Michael’s jeans and placed them on the floor. He crawled on top of him, straddling his waist. He ran a hand up and down the soft skin of his chest and torso, admiring his beauty.  
He leaned forward, kissing Michael’s neck softly before biting down and sucking the skin, marking him for the world to see. Michael moaned in response, weaving his fingers into his sandy-blonde hair.  
"Does this help, love?" Gavin murmured against his lover’s neck.  
"You always make it better, babe.." Michael whispered.  
Gavin smiled, pressing one more soft kiss to Michael’s skin before moving back up to his mouth.  
They kissed deep and pationatly while Gavin ground his hips down against Michael’s. Michael’s hands were placed firmly on the Brits ass as he bucked up against him.  Gavin could tell that Michael was about start begging for more, so he reached his hand down and placed it over the boys buldge. Michael let out a gasp, jerking his hips forward and into Gavin’s palm. Gavin giggled, then proceeded to rub his boyfriend’s erection.  
He slipped his hand into Michael’s underwear and teased at his cock with his fingertips. Michael hissed in reply.  
"S-stop being such a fucking tease, Gav…" Michael let out.  
Gavin shrugged and smirked at him, then pulled off both of theirs underwear.  
Gavin leaned forward and whispered into Michael’s ear. “Mm… I want you, Micool. Can I ride you tonight, please? I know you’d like that… Right, love?”  
Michael let out a shallow breath, gulped and nodded his head. He knew this would be good.  
Gavin reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube off the nightstand, popping the lid and sqeezing some onto his fingers. He looked down at his boyfriend, giving him a sexy smile before laying his head on his chest and reaching his hand back to his entrance. He pushed a finger in, biting his lip. He slowly moved the finger in and out before adding another, preparing himself.  
After fingering his hole for a few moments while his lover watched in anticipation, he sat up and grabbed a condom. He slipped it over Michael’s dick, then added lube. He rubbed the lube over it teasingly, pumping him a few times before moving up to place it just below his entrance. He slowly sat down, watching Michael’s eyes close and mouth open as he slipped inside of Gavin.  
Gavin pulled up slowly, then dropped back down. He moaned softly and then repeated the first step. He soon was leaning on his hands, Michael’s hands on his hips as he bounced up and down on his lap. They both moaned loudly, almost to their breaking point.  
Michael bucked his hips up into Gavin, hitting that one special spot. Gavin screamed his name, breath becoming even more rapid as he hit that spot over and over again, sending an immense wave of pleasure through him.  
With one last deep, hard thrust, Gavin came on his lover’s stomach, who followed a second after.  
Gavin collapsed next to Michael, breathing heavily. Michael layed still, panting also.  
After catching their breath, Gavin reached over and grabbed a few tissues to wipe off the mess on Michael’s stomach. They cleaned themselves off a little, then crawled under the covers.  
Gavin curled up against the redhead and Michael wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close and placing a kiss to the top of his messy hair. Gavin smiled, snuggling close to his lover.  
"You’re the only thing that gets me through bad days, Gavin. No matter how shitty my day is, I still suffer through it because I know that once it’s over, I get to go home and see you. I love you," Michael said quietly against Gavin’s hair.  
Gavin smiled and whispered, “The best thing about my day is seeing you. No matter what happend that day, nothing is better than watching you walk through the door and seeing the room immediately look brighter, feel so much better because you’re in it. And then seeing you look so relieved after a bad day, it just makes everything worth it. I love you so much.”  
Michael smiled sweetly and stared into Gavin’s eyes for a moment before kissing him gently. They both fell asleep soon after, wrapped in eachother’s embrace and smiling softly.

**Author's Note:**

> ***If you have any prompts for me, go ahead and send me them in the comments or on my Tumblr! Im always open for prompts and I really appreciate them. :)***


End file.
